Skylanders Academy (S03) - Days of Darkness
by Lucario765GWrites
Summary: After Strykor has returned thanks to Spyro's light,the purple dragon was never the same again. Currently corrupted for good,as Eon has revealed his truth to the Skylanders of being Kaos' father,what will they do when their dragon friend Spyro is up for vengeance,but the war between good and evil is happening once more..
1. Ch 1: The Aftermath

**Author's Note**

Yee the new Skylanders story is here! Well we cannot be watiting for the others anymore since they will be coming soon! I hope you enjoy dear viewers..!

This is my version or so,of what season 3 would probably be like..

 **Disclaimer: I do not Skylanders which** **is owned by ActVision nor its TV show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

The Skylanders and Kaossandra were shocked at Eon's secret,some of them were saying nothing at all. All of them were speechless as heck.

"I am sort of related to Strykor..he is probably my brother in-law..and the true father of Kaos." the bearded wizard man told them. Many of them didn't except this to happen at all! Eon hoped they understood him,which they probably did for that for Eon's sake.

"So you're related to Kaos and- Strykor,Master Eon?" asked Eruptor. Which Eon did nod to the rockkish lava Skylander,he'd put on his helmet again and sighed. "Th-th-that was unexpected sir.." said Jet-Vac. Pretty much nobody truly thought that Eon would be related to the "light eater" Strykor,but nobody except Eon and Kaossandra knew what a light eater even was!

Jet-Vac stood still as his Vac-gun just sent him a message while some Skylanders were confused of what to do. The bird Skylander was shocked of what the message of his Vac-gun gave him,he was shocked and suprised once more as he were to spawn another egg of his newest fear.

Pop Fizz looked at his bird friend of "Air" in curiosity,he waved his hand infront of JV's face. Jet-Vac was likely looking off into space or so. "JV,are you there? JV! WAKE UP!" he yelled at the bird who snapped,looking at the small blue fluff Skylander. Stealth Elf looked at the two,"What are you two doing?" she asked curiosly. The green elf was waiting for some answers. Until Jet-Vac sighed as he stepped towards Master Eon and wanted to give everyone the attention.

"Everyone,literally some minutes earlier my Vac-gun,gave me a message,a shocking ine that is.." he told them as he continued,"It is about our friend...Spyro." Some of them were gasping and shockingly suprised at the news but due to JV's expression it didn't sound like it would be great news at all,right?

"The thing is..Spyro is..is..evil!" Which shocked everyone once more. Stealth Elf and Eruptor took offensive of it,they truly didn't want to believe that Spyro- their best friend would be evil at all!

"Come on Jet-Vac,there's no way that Spyro would just be evil!" Stealth Elf told him.

"Yeah Jet-Va our Spyro would never turn evil! How should we know if he really is?!" Eruptor angrily asked at the bird. Jet-Vac looked down,he looked like he couldn't say a word about it.

Eruptor felt disappointed. Sprocket looked at the "Air" elemental Skylander "Maybe it is just an error Jet-Vac?" she questioned him as he replied "N-no,I am sorry but my Vac-gun is telling the truth." The bird looked down with disappointment he also didn't want to believe that Spyro the dragon would just be like that.

"Th-then who would Sp-spyro join if he is now evil..?" The green elf asked Master Eon as she felt saddened about which her ears were facing down. She never wanted one of her bestest of friends to be like that. Never!

Eon saw them all being except for Kaossandra being worried and sad. He sighed for now,"Well Stealth Elf,it would probably be an unknown answer for now,pretty much which I cannot answer,forgive me.."

The current main core team felt more saddened about it. The "five" of them were always together no matter what happened,even if Spyro's ego could be troublesome but he was also a noble purple dragon for the team and who also was the leader,until now..that h-he was part of the darkness,which some of them hoped that he truly wasn't!

"This will be one of the most strongest challenges ever in the academy's history Skylanders,as Strykor is back. But for now,we should probably be going back to our domes..and rest for what happened."

Team Spyro headed out first to their dome and so were some of the cadets like Food Fight,Hex and Skull and Bad Breath,including one of the full Skylanders Ka-Boom,all of them went back to their domes leaving Eon,Kaossandra and Hugo the mabu alone at the grand library.

* * *

Back at formerly Kaossandra's castle Strykor and Kaos and of course Dark Spyro were at the main hall of this place,Kaos has already told the troll about Dark Spyro. Glumshanks pretended it wasn't true when he heard the sentence like 'All of those foolish Skylanders are traitors to this whole world! Believing Eon didn't kill my ancestors-..his friends-..MY ENTIRE FAMILY!' he was shocked of what the corrupted purple dragon said about it.

Glumshanks kept pretending that he believed it,but he knew this wasn't the same Spyro of the Skylanders,the one who used to fight for justice and make evil jokes of villains sometimes,who also was an ego dragon for that. But now he rather is..a totally new Spyro,a new Spyro who hated his "friends" and probably every single Skylander that he met during his times at the academy.

The troll looked at the dark dragon with fear and worrisome, "S-spyro,are you sure that the Skylanders aren't your friends anymore?" he asked him as the dragon replied with a roar at him. "Of course not! Strykor has made me see the true light of the darkness! This world needs to be under his command! My friends are my enemies!" he told him,"My ancestors will be avenged,by defeating Eon and the Skylanders." The troll was still shocked through his words.

"There is more than just avengeing them,Spyro." Strykor calmly told the dragon trying to calm him down, "Revenge is more stronger than only just "avengeing" dear Spyro,in order to do that. You already know your choice.." The dragon grinned at his new master's words.

Dark Spyro truly wants to avenge his ancestors but does that mean he truly needs to destroy Eon and the Skylanders? He truly needed to destroy them all. Especially Eon,after all he was the one who killed his ancestors by sending them away,into another realm.

The four of them went to one of the castle's places were Strykor could plan his goals on against the whole world of skylands. He was a light eater,destroying the good within someone's heart,as he those victims turn into mindless zombies and stay as his servants forever. However was Spyro any different to him? The so-called last dragon of the purple dragon species. His servants would do anything what Strykor wanted.

* * *

 **[Spyro's Mind]**

 ** _Where am I? Is this the real me..? G-guys where are you all..the team and Master Eon. They need to save me,right?  
_**

 ** _No they can't..the good within my soul is gone forever,right?_**

 ** _Stealth Elf,Eruptor,JV,Pop and Eon..h-help me..!_**

 **Spyro was surrounded by the darkness from within. He was stuck there forever so long his dark-self was in control forever,he hoped that his friends were gonna be saving him. He only hoped..**

* * *

Meanwhile at Team Spyro's home,the team were all in the kitchen,all of them were eating dinner. All of them were silent but did they truly believed that Spyro was evil? They knew that he wouldn't just go away like that to be part of the darkness. The team was very silent,nobody talked to each other and pretended that everything was normal at the skylands,when it wasn't!

After eating dinner all of them went to their rooms and slept. Many of them were wishing that Jet-Vac's Vac-gun message wasn't true. But soon more truths will be revealed through the days of terror..days of darkness are coming foward for the skylands. True darkness of Strykor was coming,coming towards all of skylands.


	2. Ch 2: Danger Awaits

**Author's Note**

*Hurrah! It is back with Chapter 2! And Let's start it soon!

[Hurrah = a German word for hooray]

Cynder: Will anyone turn evil?

Me: Maybe..? :3c (Also I feel like that my poll was useless.) (P.S. I AM A IMPROVING?)

Twilight Sparkle: WHO?

Shining Armor: Calm down Twily,we just have to wait until it starts.

Me: Mind if I skip this whole conversation so that we can start the story already? I mean we cannot be waiting all day!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skylander,which is owned by ActVision and the TV series isn't owned be me neither!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Danger Awaits

Strykor and his elites were planning for their newest move against the Skylanders. Dark Spyro listening to their plan,he didn't regret anything about his good being taken away,he felt great about it! The old-him was pretty much gone for good,well what the corrupted Skylander hoped that is. But deep down there was only 0,01% of his goodness inside of him left,still the corrupted purple dragon said nothing about it and ignored the past.

He kept listening to his master as the usual. The dragon looked around,they were pretty much in one of the castle's rooms to plan their doom onto the skylands. Dark Spyro wanted to see this world end for the greater of good,as Strykor will be looking for stronger elites that is.

When it comes to a battle,Dark Spyro would be playing along but smartly that is,since his soul and heart was nor darkened. He had stories of his so-called senior Skylanders who graduated the Academy a long time ago or during his time as a dragon baby in the skylands.

Many of those Skylanders were famous and powerful after graduating the Skylanders Academy by Master Eon.

There had been words that there are actually ten Elements than just eight in the skylands and those two were: Light and Dark. In the skylands,some of the Skylanders are those two elements,either they were senseis or just regular seniors who succeeded the academy that is.

Dark Spyro had a quick flashback of King Pen,one of Eon's old friends and probably an elite for that,Strykor told him that,that sensei penguin was part of the Great War. Likely as if King Pen wanted to banish his ancestors as well? Actually from Dark Spyro's point of view throughout the story,all of Eon's friends and elites must have wanted to destroy the purple dragons for good when they were turned evil- seeing the darkness that showed them true light.

"Daddy,when will fight those pasty Sky-losers?" Kaos asked his father with those evil happy eyes with a dumb smile on the face,as his so-called father Strykor sighed,"We will soon,but even if we do need to find our own elites,but first..I am curious about the current Skylanders of this generation. How powerful they all are and if they could be useful to us." He replied,looking at the evil book.

Dark Spyro turned at Strykor and he suddenly had flashbacks of his former teammates and Skylanders- only the strongest were in those flashbacks but they didn't need any dumb ones,but smart ones instead!

He slowly laughed a bit as he got the attention of the others,who turned around looking at the dark Skylander. "Master Strykor,I have already a few of those current heroes on my mind..I know which of them should be with us.." the corrupted purple dragon smirked as so did Strykor.

* * *

At the academy the Skylanders were training some of the cadets about their most greatest challenge ever yet that will be happening in the future of skylands soon. At the training area,Stealth Elf was training them again about focusing a target from the last time about the time Hex was being turned evil by the bond between the witch and Skull.

Stealth Elf didn't felt like herself as the cadets were all training,some of them kind of noticed it. The team felt a bit depressed seeing that one of them wasn't there with them..anymore. Some stopped training while others were still,as Hex and Skull were seeing the battle of blades ninja Skylander being silent who also looked down at the ground,the green elf was deep in her thoughts.

"Senior advisor Stealth Elf?" Hex called out her name but Elf didn't say anything. ". . ." Elf said nothing and didn't snap it out yet,some of the other cadets were slowly stopping as well seeing their advisor being the silent _deadly_ type when she wasn't during the first focus training with her.

The cadets were watching Hex trying her best to talk with the Skylander,but Stealth Elf still didn't respond. The cadets were walking towards them or flying. As the green elf was deeply troubled in her thoughts..

* * *

 **[Stealth Elf's thoughts]**

 _ **Spyro,you cannot be evil! I won't believe it..me- no,all of your friends won't believe it! The team cannot fight you!.."Stealth Elf.." H-huh?! Who's there,get away if you're Strykor or Kaos!**_

 **The elf Skylander was holding out her dragonfang blades,looking around as the voice got closer**

 _ **"Stealth Elf..! Stealth Elf..!" the voice sounded similar as she was kind of struggling in fear but still brave. Until..**_

* * *

"STEALTH ELF!" Hex yelled her name as the green elf snapped. She saw the cadets staring at her,as she was confused why they weren't training,"Err- why aren't you all training?" the confused elf asked the cadets. As Roller Brawl answered her "You weren't pretty much responding to Hex's words and you were kind of likely..er- thinking about something."

Elf didn't realize that during the cadets' training she wasn't watching them,due to being in her thoughts deeply. The elf realized quickly what they ment but knew it was almost their lesson with Jet-Vac. "Cadets I wish I could tell it to you right now,but sorry for rushing,but you all need to go to Jet-Vac's lesson soon.." she paused for a bit as she continued "You'll need to go soon."

The cadets said nothing as they all looked at each other but were confused why but as,Chill asked the green elf for the others. "Senior advisor Stealth Elf,can you please just explain it to us right now of..what you were thinking about?" Elf sighed as she told them about Spyro,saying that it would be impossible to fight him,some cadets asked 'Why is it hard to fight him?',pretty much telling them that he was a **friend**.

The cadets went to their next lesson teleporting away,leaving the senior,alone by herself.

Through a magical ball,Strykor,Kaos and Dark Spyro were watching her,probably knowing she had some darkness (probably) within her and possibly having chances of being very useful to them..

* * *

At Jet-Vac's lesson the cadets were learning about strategy and planning and just more! Well if it WAS Spyro that did it,the cadets would be bored around him when it always came to lessons with him,which they would hate it the most. The senior bird Skylander was still stalking like a true advisor would,but did he look concerned and clever clearly he didn't look like himself.

Once more with the same problem with Stealth Elf,it looked like to them that their seniors weren't the same as they used to be with _Spyro the dragon_. Not everything was the same now,was it? "Now cadets I hope sou wrote them all-..?" The bird Skylander stayed silent for a moment. Looking at the cadets,the trainees were staring at him with suspicion.

"I bet it is about me,isn't it?" questioned Jet-Vac,all of them pretty much nodded. Bad Breath was telling him something "You see,our senior advisor Stealth Elf wasn't the same today." The bird said nothing as Roller Brawl continued,"The same goes for you too senior advisor Jet-Vac,not that I'm complaining,but is the _whole_ team now..depressed?" As the bird didn't complain,he slightly nodded,kind of making them gasp.

"You cannot be serious!" "Now way..!" "How could that be?" the cadets were shocked,suprised and confused. "I might not have any time for explaining that dear cadets,l-let's just continue with the lesson!" the bird Skylander stuttered as the lesson continued,the cadets weren't saying anything.

As the lesson was almost at its end,the cadets were finished with senior advisor Eruptor's lesson,Pop Fizz had no time with science,he was busy on making new potions for future dangerous events. As it was lunch for everyone,all of the Skylanders and cadets sat at different tables with their lunch. Most of the cadets sat together which were Roller Brawl,Chill,Hex,Skull and Wind-Up,they sometimes kept looking at their seniors who were eating at one table with silence.

Some of the others noticed it to but ignored it as they talked about their own business,the five cadets may have lost Cynder but seeing their seniors being depressed and all wasn't excepted,pretty much for them that is.

"Guys I think we need to make snap out of it." suggested the undead skater cadet,some disagreed about that idea "Sorry Roller Brawl,but that won't work,we could make them more depressed." replied the blue and orange robot. Some agreed but luckily the undead cadet wasn't upset.

They moved closer together as one of them had a real idea in law "Maybe we can talk to them?" said the ice color armored cadet,most of them weren't sure until Skull spoke,"Well we can _try_ that is."

Hex told them quietly that they should talk with them for another day as they saw the Skylander "Team Spyro" being finished with their lunch,the five group of cadets turned around seeing it,they nodded in agreement. All of them hoped that this wouldn't make the situation worse for the Skylander team. Lunch was over and everyone did they regular basis during the afternoon.


	3. Ch 3: What's The Feeling Within You

**Author's Note**

Sorry for taking this so long! I had exams and today was my final one. I am free :D

I actually already wrote a few parts of chapter 3 but I thought it would fit a part of chapter 4. Also this is pretty much,well mostly,this is a antagonists and part protagonists chapter. And the other game/tv series characters that are always in the A/Ns will be here soon though,I have no words... =w='

Finally making the chapters longer :V

I finally know what type of creature Pop Fizz is.. –w–

...

Anyway,let's start! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders,which is owned by ActVision and I do not own its TV series either!**

* * *

Chapter 3: What's The Feeling Within You

As the afternoon almost passed,the cadets of the academy were looking for the main Skylander team. The group was looking around for them as some probably had close friendships with them in law. The group of the five cadets were wondering where "Team Spyro" was,until one of them spoke "Guys are we sure this is a good idea?" the voice was mostly recognized as Wind-Up. The cadets looked at him "Well we really have to _try_ Wind-Up," said a black witch "Ok,Hex."

"So the plan is to talk to them?" Asked the ice color like armored female cadet,which Hex nodded. The group were looking around but there wasn't probably a sign of them yet,well for now that is,until they saw the assistant mabu of Eon passing by,through that Roller Brawl gave the group some signal of sort as they were going towards to Hugo. "Hugo,do you know where Team Spyro is?" asked the roller cadet.

Hugo didn't know where they were as the mabu shook his head,the group was kind of disappointed about that,but Hugo might had his reasons. When the group was walking away from Hugo someone teleported to main island of the academy,it was pretty much Pop Fizz of the team,the cadets were running from Hugo to the blue gremlin. Hugo fell down through the speed of the cadets.

The blue gremlin was sort of suprised seeing the cadets being infront of him,Wind-Up asked him "Pop Fizz,err,does the team have some break time or something? We kind of wanted to,ya know- talk to You y'all." the gremlin wasn't sure but, "We might have some time to talk to you,well see you later, I think.." Quickly the gremlin ran off and straight to the library,where usually the teams meet at with Master Eon when it comes to a mission or something far more dangerous. The group of cadets looked at each other,with some happy smiles,they high fived each other,well not Skull.

Meanwhile in the library Pop Fizz was talking to main team,they were there in the library, "Do you think we have enough time to talk to them?" pretty much asked Eruptor,the lava monster wasn't always sometimes sure, "We might have some time.." answered the bird Skylander,as he looked up at the roof.

* * *

"Daddy,where is Spyro?! What did you do to him?!" Asked a dragoness in anger and fear at her father,she wanted to know where her senior dragon was and what her father did to him.

As a huge dark with type lava-color eyes looked at his own daughter, "That doesn't matter dear Cynder,your dragon **_friend_** isn't here anymore,he is gone..forever" The huge dragon replied staring at his daughter with pride. The huge dragon was pretty much known as a dragon king,the _undead_ _dragon king_ to be exact. Cynder was shocked of what he said but didn't want to believe it was true.

"Daddy Malefor,I want to know what happened to him!" Cynder yelled at her undead father,the dragon king of the undead had no emotion for Cynder. He might have known the real answer during the days when Kaos asked him to give Spyro,for a deal. According to him,Kaos told it that it was a reason why Spyro was needed for Strykor's escape from his prison.

He'd watch his daughter being angered at him,he didn't accept her current fate of being a Skylander. He just wished that Cynder would have a heart of darkness,hatred and thirst for destruction across the skylands at all cost. "Cynder,you know you belong with the evilness,here in the Cadaverous Crypts of skylands."

"Just because that Spyro told you were bron bad doesn't mean you have to be good!" he told her,the huge dark violet dragon didn't care of what happened to the last purple dragon.

Cynder was thinking in her mind as Malefor kept talking and talking, _Why..why..why did I fell for his brilliant acting?_ the violet dragon of the undead element thought in her mind. She couldn't believe she fell for it,she must have ignored of when Master Eon told her that the "brilliant acting" is part of her family bloodline. _Spyro,whatever has happened to you,I hope you're safe!_

There was nothing the violet dragon of the undead element could really do,all she could do was to stay here,in her first home in the place she was born at. She may be the daughter of the undead dragon king but Cynder had no choice,she hoped that Spyro and the Skylanders would save her soon,she only hoped so.

Meanwhile with Malefor he didn't regrett when he gave Spyro- the last of the purple dragons to Kaos,he pretty much was there during the great war. He was at Strykor's side if that's what he remembered,after all there were several dragon species than just the purple dragons who were his enemies. He hissed a bit as he blasted his fire towards some rocks as they were broken into smaller pieces through the flame.

He was still upset about his daughter of having a good heart,she should be evil,EVIL! He hopes that her daughter will cause some destruction in the future in skylands when she gets older,haunting everyone that they should afraid of the undead dragons of Cadaverous Crypts in all of skylands.

Before the dragon king flew up in the air,his belly growled as he thought _Ugh,I am hungry as heck! I should be getting some tacos for now.._ As Malefor flew up into the air he flew away to get some tacos,still in the Cadaverous Crypts for that no matter what happened. The Skylanders were still after him that was,he'll do anything to get them away from his precious _"Cyndy"_ from those foolish idiots.

One day Cynder will be evil forever,the heart of the violet dragoness being darkended for good of eternity. Evil will never disappear from the world,it never will go away,after all there would be no balance. He smirked as he was going to get his favorite tacos,an evil smile on his face. As he was away,his daughter stayed in her likely "bed" that was more of a nest? Well kind of.

The violet dragoness was crying a bit of the loss of her friend,who was her teacher/senior was well,the one who encouraged him to be part of the academy of training on to be a Skylander like himself and the main team. As she looked up into the dark sky,she wishes that everyone would possibly be safe,hopefully that it is.

* * *

At Kaossandra's Castle,well now Strykor's castle that is,he and Kaos and Dark Spyro were watching the Skylanders Academy through a magical spell,more like of a magical ball that kind of was. Dark Spyro ignored the Skylanders as he and the other two were listening that they were talking about the purple dragon.

They kept listening to them no matter what happens.

Pretty much during the academy the main team was talking to the group of cadets in the grand library of Skylanders Academy. They were all talking about mostly about Spyro of being..gone that is. The main topic of the cadets talking to their seniors is if they truly believe that Spyro is gone that is,they still refused to believe until time tells them if its correct.

It wasn't really much of Strykor spying on them,it was more of _who_ has chances on joining them when the Light Eater takes their light away and stay as his fellow servants forever,his corrupted purple dragon servant has already told him of some of them on joining them,but he had never seen them that is. It was kind of Kaos' plan sort of,just literally coming from an idiot who is evil. It was sort of exciting for Kaos but probably curiosity was filled in Strykor's mind.

The three of evil were watching only capabale Skylanders,not really much of the cadets but still gave them a shot. "Some of them do look capable." Strykor told them still being curios,Kaos thought the Sky-losers were useless, "But father,what _if_ they aren't capable like Spyro said." he looked at the dark wizard "We won't know son,we will find it out ourselves when we do something to them.." he replied as he kept looking at the magical crystal of darkness. He had no words,neither did Dark Spyro that is.

Several Skylanders were targetted that is,they knew some of them had darkness inside of them that they hadn't released into the real world at all when it came to serious situations.

Dark Spyro had an idea,something he had in mind just now "Strykor,why not we look each of them ony by one,of who would be the most cabaple of them all?" this time Kaos has agreed,sometimes he didn't except the corrupted Skylander to be that smart when he is the ego one.

What the three didn't realise is that Glumshanks watching them behind the door of the room they were in,mostly the plotting chamber that is. Glumshanks quietly sneakfully was staying away from the door of the chamber room of the castle. He quickly needed to give this message to Kaossandra but he still promised that he was her "double agent" troll.

The troll kept listening to them as saw through the door of who they were currently targetting first,it was none other then the ninja elf girl of the life element,one of Dark Spyro's friends. He had worries for Kaossandra,Master Eon and the Skylanders. Since he was slowly imagineing of chaos could be happening on skylands: Homes destroyed,everyone turned into servants of Strykor,kind of a new beginning of evil. The troll was sweating in worrisome about this,fear was mostly in his eyes as he was thinking in his thoughts _Oh no,I gotta tell my lady about this quickly! Just as long,I won't be caught!_

Before he ran off,he peeked at the chamber room door once more,seeing Strykor,Kaos and Dark Spyro evily laughing. Other Skylanders were seen on the crystal as well as it gave them a vision seeing the inner darkness,but that was dark magic's own play.

He quickly ran off hoping he wasn't heard by them,which should be impossible right? Well that mostly shouldn't be worrying him right now as Glumshanks was trying to hide in one of the castle rooms so he could give this message to Kaossandra. He hoped there was still enough time.

* * *

It was finally now nighttime,the sky darkened as the stars appeared even the beautiful moon,the Skylanders Academy's lights were mostly off except for some which were the dorms of some Skylanders and cadets that is.

The dome of Team Spyro was still lighted on through the light from the lamps of some Skylanders but Eruptor's room was already dark,which mean he slept only the rest of the team was awake,in Stealth Elf's room the ninja elf was on her bed just thinking about the talk with the cadets. She and the rest of the main team couldn't get Spyro off their mind,after all he was like the one who might be an ego but still a huge help even through mistakes,he was also likely their leader and teammate.

The green elf yawned as she thought she needed to go to sleep like everyone else. She turned to her window that was sort of brightening from the moon,the only things that were in her mind were about Spyro,Cynder and Strykor,worrying of what could be out there for them,as the skylands is in great danger. But the main situation of that talk was mostly about Spyro. The main team had no words after the them talking with their friends who were training,to be like them.

Stealth Elf looked down as she decided to go to sleep. Which she now did..as being in the dreamrealm..

 **[The Dreamrealm]**

 _Stealth Elf was training in her dream surrounded by no one except for the training course. Everything was fine,the sky color was always the usual of sunset-like. Sort of twilight-like.  
_

 _The green ninja elf was having fun in her dream,nothing was happening,there was only the sounds of her movements and blades and also the wind. She loved training even if she was still worried for her missing best friend. But no matter what happened,she knew there was still hope._

 _Everything was fine until the training course weapons were slowing down and down. She wondered if there's so off here,this usually never happened in her dreams before,didn't it?_

 _She surprisingly saw the ground of the course disappearing as she tried to escape but until it reached to her,she wasn't falling. That's odd,usually you fall when the ground disappears in skylands. There was a sound in the distance but Stealth Elf couldn't recognize what it was. So she put on her mask and holding her blades around the surroundings,the sky was changing into darkness. Black._

 _Now,the surroundings around the green ninja elf was dark,no light,no sunshine..not a single shine of light,not until there were some glowing bright red eyes,red eyes that were a bit sharp of anger._

 _"Who are you?" she asked the red eyes thing,it laughed. It decided to go closer to her by flying towards the elf, the laugh sounded like of a "he". Suppose so that it was a he,wasn't it?_

 _The red eyed thing decided to reveal his body,likely of someone familiar,a shape of a dragon. She hoped it wasn't him after all,Spyro wouldn't truly be part of evil right? He never would and she knew it._

 _"We have met before in the past,haven't we?" he questioned the elf as he paused and gaver her an evil smirk as he continued, "Oh please,you should know WHO I am. Right,Stealth Elf?" She was suprised that he knew her name"H-how do you know my name? And why are you..you taking the s-shape of Spyro?!"_

 _The dark dragon laughed evily infront of her as he replied "Maybe I am Spyro,maybe I am not him." it's actually obvious he was lying but Stealth Elf believed his words for it. The dragon who formerly used to be purple has been corrupted for good,Dark Spyro. The corrupted dragon wanted to manipulated his old friend,after all,wasn't he following Strykor's plans?_

 _Anyways,Stealth Elf still hasn't let it go about Spyro but charged towards the dark dragon. Dark Spyro was smart enough to dodge it and quickly pin her down,which he DID."My master would be proud on having you on our side ninja girl,we will take over skylands and destroy your friends together!" he exclaimed to her while Stealth Elf was using her teleportation to get away from him. "No..you will never turn me into..an evil solider!" she told him with anger in her expression._

 _"Do you feel anything inside of you?" He asked._

 _"Wh-wha..what do you mean by that?" she confusingly asked him,as she held her blades down._

 _The dragon looked at her with an emotionless face as continued about the question he asked "Don't you feel something different inside of you? Something that will be unleashed?" Stealth Elf wore off her mask as she went towards him only by some steps. She was confused of what the dragon meant. "Inside of me..?" , "Yes,inside of **you**!" _

**_Something inside of me..? But what could he possibly still mean by that?_**

 _Both of them stared at each other,eye to eye,it was quiet for now. The ninja elf still didn't understand what he meant as the dark dragon had sighed and went directly towards her,as he showed directly were her heart was,possibly if it's there. "We all have two sides inside of us. One that hasn't been truly unleashed and the other that everyone sees you as." he exclaimed. Stealth Elf expected him to say something negative. His words must have been neutral._

 _"We have darkness and light within us all."he told her,those words have been once told before,by Master Eon,right..?_

 _"We cannot adapt into our beast of darkness within,it's not easy,even when it's trying to control you instead. Pathetic fool." The dark dragon gave Stealth Elf a serious face for that. "One day,it will be unleashed and day by day you will no loner fight for that idiotic Eon,but for **us**." _

_He looked at her as still pointed at where Stealth Elf's heart would be,he continued his words, "Your heart has proven to us that you have chances on being worthy,I have chances on sensing dark aura from your body that's coming from your heart." His long sentence suprised Stealth Elf,she didn't except to have a dark aura. Must when Strykor can sense it,that something new and weird._

 _He hit her forcefully at Elf's chest as she was pushed away by him, "Hmph. You might be the last elf for good." Stealth Elf tried to held her tears,even if she didn't truly want to cry,that dragon's sentence gave her a shocking and disbelieving expression on her._

 _"There's no way I will be like you!" she yelled through the dark area. "We shall see..."_

 _The dark dragon,likely a Dark version of Spyro disappeared from the dark area of dreams,Stealth Elf's left hand turned into a fist,tightly close infront of herself not being happy about it. Was she truly the last elf? Will she be evil? Was she EVEN targeted?_

 _She didn't knew the true answer as she looked up,wanting to yell loud in the dream realm. She wanted to roar of disappointment. Roar of a surprisingly feline animal...a tiger._

* * *

Stealth Elf snapped waking up from it,looking outside of her window is was starting to be sunrise. So,the whole night she was having a conversation with a dark dragon that looked liked Spyro.

She didn't want to believe the dragon's words at all,she never would.

But she didn't except to roar instead of yelling before waking up,is it truly proven she has chances of being evil or was it only just a warning of her adventure's beginning of the team,dark eras were truly starting in skylands after eons ago. The great war was a dark time for the whole of skylands. So Elf had said nothing after she keot looking at her room's window.

She heard something,cooking that was wasn't it? Must be Eruptor. He was doing their breakfast as she decided to go out of her room.

Stealth Elf hoped she hadn't left anything behind. Did she..?

After the ninja elf left her room a small dark aura appeared in her room..it had blank eyes but with bright red energy. What is the plan that the bad guys are planning on now. The Skylanders are still troubled from the danger they're now facing. The skylands are forever more doomed.


End file.
